littlechaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Chaos
Little Chaos is the youngest of the rather pathetic team of young super villains, Terrorclan, and the most powerful, though she hasn't fully discovered the extent of her abilities. Character history Little Chaos was left at the entrance to Terrorclan HQ at the age of three and was taken in and raised by the young super villains. By six, she was an expert at thievery and various other crimes. She did not fully understand the extent of these crimes but was aware of the illegality. She kept a positive, childlike attitude throughout everything and played a crucial part in many of the team's excursions. One by one the rest of the team was captured, jailed, or disappeared. What exactly happened to them was unclear. Another team of more serious bad guys took over their hideout: the Fallacious Five. They discover Little Chaos and she sort of joins the team. It's pretty unclear. Personality Little Chaos has the cheerful, positive attitude towards everything shared by most children. She finds the evil actions the team takes to be "fun" and laughs in the face of danger. She does get scared easily when she doesn't feel secure, and when at the mercy of an enemy, bursts into tears. She doesn't understand many negative emotions, such as hate or anger. She is eternally trusting, unless she is genuinely afraid of that person. Little Chaos has certain issues with insecurity and uses her tail as a sort of security blanket by chewing or sucking on it. Cay is the youngest and most immature member of both teams, except maybe Nissa. She is optimistic, hopeful, and tends to view things in a black and white manner. When all of her friends disappear, she is convinced that they are all still alive and out there somewhere. She tends to be very curious and attentive, although in some cases she is easily distracted. She is seriously afraid of fire. Powers and abilities Little Chaos is by far the most potentially powerful member of both teams. However, most of her power remains undetected. Her teeth contain both poison and it's antidote. When she is upset, she lets loose earsplitting sonic sobs, though it is unclear whether she is aware of their power. She can also eat practically anything without physical harm to herself in any way and seems to be immune to most natural toxins. One of her strongest powers is the ability to return chaotic or distorted situations to their original forms. Her eyes glow red for a few seconds, and the chaos rights itself. This allows her to separate I.n.f.e.r.n.a. into he seven separate selves as well as reverse that action. She can heal some wounds, such as broken bones, using this. She seems to develop an immunity to others' powers as she gets to know them. This is shown when Sagacity finds it increasingly hard to read her mind over time, to the point at which he is completely incapable of it. When he confronts her about this, Cay is surprised and clueless, implying that she is unaware of her abilities. Little Chaos also seems to have almost superhuman agility. She is nimble, quick, and has great balance. Often she is shown to make great leaps onto objects twice her height or more with ease, although this may be an exercise of primitive flight. Her wings should allow her to fly, but she is never shown to do so. This may be because her wings are not fully grown or cannot support her body weight. She also seems to have an innate sense of direction and great hearing. Relationships Little Chaos and Zap As the two youngest members of the team(though technically Zap is the oldest of them all, Zap and Cay always seem to be at odds with each other. When Cay is first discovered, she bites Zap's finger, poisoning it. Zap howls in pain and anger and rants about how it's poisoned and she's dying. She points accusingly at Cay, who bites it again, distributing the antidote and nobody believes it was ever poisoned. From that point forward, they seem to have a pretty rocky relationship. Zap resents Little Chaos for stealing attention and never getting in trouble. Cay dislikes Zap because of the subtle actions she takes to get revenge. However, deep down they do care about each other. This is shown when Cay is nearly crushed by a rockslide and Zap calls out to her in fear she's in danger. Nyx rescues Cay and Zap insists she wasn't worried although secretly she is relieved. Another time, Cay has a nightmare and runs to Zap for comfort. Zap pretends to be annoyed, but is really flattered that she's the one Cay ran to. Little Chaos and Nyx Little Chaos and Nyx seem to have a sort of brother-sister relationship. Cay is the only member of the team who can fully understand him, even though he never talks. Several times she laughs uncontrollably at some joke that doesn't seem to happen. Nyx is also shown to save Cay first when given the choice. He seems to care for her a lot. When the others start disappearing, Little Chaos isn't really worried until Nyx is gone. At that point she gets afraid and concerned for the well-being of her friends. Up until then, she appears either not to really notice or not to realize the extent of the situation. Little Chaos and I.n.f.e.r.n.a. Little Chaos is the good friend of three out of I.n.f.e.r.n.a.'s selves: Ivy, Nissa, and Erie. This is likely either because they are the three youngest or the three most similar to her. Cay is not put off at all by her morphing into other selves, although she doesn't seem to like the other four selves. * Ivy Cay and Ivy seem to share a sort of childish insecurity and for this reason feel safer around each other. They also seem to have similar interests. * Nissa Little Chaos and Nissa are both young, optimistic, and like to play. They are extremely good friends and partners in many childish schemes. * Fallon Fallon often seems to feel overprotective or motherly towards Cay, which she resents. She dislikes Fallon's belief that she is incapable of taking care of herself and usually tries to hide from or avoid her. * Erie Cay and Erie's combined curiosity in unbounding and they tend to sneak around together and occasionally go on their own "mini-missions", where just the two of them go off on their own, usually just to find out some insignificant thing nobody cares about. * Regan Little Chaos is absolutely terrified of Regan. She usually avoids her or tries to be as small as possible. This is likely an extension of her pyrophobia; as Regan is the most fire-inclined of the seven, she ignites the most fear in Cay. * Nyla Nyla's antisocial and sarcastic attitude contrasts with Little Chaos's upbeat one. They don't seem to have any direct conflicts, but just aren't really friends. * Anji The relationship between Little Chaos and Anji is similar to the one between her and Fallon, except Anji isn't over-protective of Cay, just skeptical of her usefulness and abilities. Little Chaos and Sagacity Little Chaos seems to have a one-sided friendship with Sagacity, who mainly just sees her as interesting and mildly annoying. In contrast, Cay considers Sagacity a good friend and somehow his threats and other actions that would normally terrify her fly right over her head. It is often apparent that she has adopted him as a temporary replacement for Nyx. Appearance Little Chaos is designed to be clearly demonic and evil, but in a cute and childlike way. Her appearance seems mainly based of a black and red color scheme. She has short black hair pulled into pigtails and tied with red ribbons. Her eyes are the same shade of red. Her outfit consists of a bright red cape, a darker red full body suit with a demon symbol on the front, a black skirt and black boots. Her skin is on the pale side, but not abnormally. Cay has two pointed fanglike more prominent teeth. She also has a long red devil tail and small red batlike-wings that seem to be most decorative, at least at this age. Category:Characters Category:Terrorclan Members Category:Fallacious Five Members Category:Females Category:Children Category:Non-humans